


Было — не было

by Kalgary_Nurse



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Out of Character, акынство, джедаи!наги, пафос, сироп
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: Иногда, когда бывало особенно тревожно, Падме казалось, что она каким-то неведомым образом сумела заполучить часть способностей Энакина.





	Было — не было

**Author's Note:**

> Сиквел к "Зеркалу" (потом я их в серию объединю, чтоб не путаться).
> 
> За бетинг огромное спасибо [Лисенок Лис](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/profile).

_Мне снилась прожитая жизнь —_  
Чужая, не моя.  
И дни свивались в миражи,  
Как сонная змея.  
И шелестела чешуя,  
Купался лист в воде ручья,  
И я в той жизни был не-я...  
И я кричал во сне.

О. Ладыженский

  
Иногда, когда бывало особенно тревожно, Падме казалось, что она каким-то неведомым образом сумела заполучить часть способностей Энакина. Казалось, она видит будущее. К счастью, это будущее было мёртворождённым — ему не суждено было воплотиться в жизнь.  
  
Просыпаясь от кошмаров, которые прежде мучили мужа, Падме, когда сходили на нет страх и бессилие, ощущала острый приступ счастья. И горячо благодарила — Силу или неведомое Нечто, что держало в руках нити их судеб, или вовсе старых набуанских богов — за то, что весь этот ужас уже никогда не случится. Не падать страшной Звезде Полыни с горящих небес, не расти в чужих землях её детям. Не умирать — ни ей самой, ни мужу на руках у взрослого сына — никому из тех, кто был Падме дорог. Всё это лишь сон. Наваждение.  
  
Она крепче обнимала спящего Энакина, тот обвивал её хвостом, будто стараясь укрыть от опасности — настоящей или пригрезившейся, — и она забывала о своих кошмарах. До следующей тревожной ночи.  
  


***

  
— Почему ты здесь, а не снаружи?  
  
— Снаружи — это во дворце? Тебе меня совсем не жалко, да? Я и так вижу этот архитектурный кошмар по дюжине раз на дню.  
  
Он снова начал улыбаться — из-под брони всё чаще проступал Энакин-прежний. Падме радовалась, видя его таким: конечно, прошлого не вернуть, но знакомые мелочи — вот как сейчас — вселяли в неё надежду. В такие моменты ей снова хотелось верить в будущее.  
  
— А серьёзно? — она подошла к мужу, тот свил хвост широкими кольцами, помог ей устроиться рядом, осторожно обнял, стараясь не оцарапать пластинами панциря.   
  
— Серьёзно… — Энакин усмехнулся, опустил веки. Глаза у него теперь были жёлтые, а вот ресницы после чанов отросли, как раньше, — длинные, пушистые, светлые. Падме взяла в ладони чешуйчатую руку, переплела пальцы со своими. — Я у нас чудовище. Ужас имперских подземелий, знаешь ли. Пытаю ни в чём не повинных людей и ем младенцев.   
  
— Эни, я серьёзно, — Падме ткнула его в бронированное плечо.  
  
— У меня здесь нора, — Энакин подхватил её под колени, свернулся, устроив в чешуйчатых кольцах, будто в гнезде. — Как у всякого уважающего себя чудовища. Тут я зализываю раны, скорблю по погибшей жене и занимаюсь прочими… чудовищными делами. Кроме того, весь зал облицован кортозисной рудой.   
  
— Тебя не видно и не слышно, — Падме понимающе усмехнулась.   
  
— Палпатин слишком уж хочет создать со мной связь Силы. Правда, мне думается, это не столько связь, сколько привязь. Короткий такой поводок с ошейником… — Энакин, задумавшись, уставился в стену. Падме уложила голову ему на грудь: в щёку упёрлась пластина брони, под ухом глухо и размеренно стучало сердце. В голове, будто свиток, начала разворачиваться немудрёная летопись последних дней. Размеренное и тусклое «тогда» — и яркое беспорядочное «сейчас».  
  
«Тогда» было простым и предсказуемым на годы вперёд: окончание войны, подготовка преемника, уход на менее ответственный пост, а после можно уже не притворяться — в открытую жить с Энакином, растить детей, заниматься делами Содружества и Набу… Глупая, глупая посол Амидала — не видела дальше собственного носа! И смеяться бы, да что-то не хочется.  
  
«Теперь» больше напоминало лихорадочный бред — предатель-Палпатин, наваждения, Империя, крифф её подери… Да никому и в страшном сне не приснилось бы такое будущее. Всё, во что Падме верила, лежало в руинах — сама идея Содружества стала ныне пустым звуком. И всё же…  
  
— Палпатин не знает, что ты жива, — Энакин чуть отодвинулся и серьёзно поглядел ей в глаза. — Это нам на руку.  
  
— За ним армия. И, похоже, Торговая гильдия во всей своей силе и славе, — Падме нахмурилась. — До сих пор не могу поверить, что он всех обманул.  
  
— Не всех, — Энакин покачал головой. — А ещё он, кажется, немного спятил, но только об этом никто не догадывается.   
  
— Он действительно… — Падме замялась, муж в ответ усмехнулся.  
  
— Ага. Большой складчатый варан. Хвост — футов пять в длину, честно.   
  
— И ситх? Как ты? — тихо спросила Падме.   
  
— Ситх-то он, конечно, ситх… — Энакин провёл ладонью от затылка ко лбу, будто пытаясь взъерошить несуществующие волосы, задумался. Потом вдруг встрепенулся, аккуратно поставил Падме на пол. — Мне нужно найти Оби-Вана.   
  
— В последний раз он тебя чуть не убил, — она ещё помнила поединок, что увидела в их с Энакином совместном трансе. А ещё — собственное недоверие к мастеру Кеноби.   
  
— Он поймёт. Дай Бену выбирать между всеобщим благом и собственными убеждениями — он помается, но выберет первое. Он слишком джедай — и в этом его слабость, — муж отмахнулся. — И потом, я тогда еле соображал, вот ему и повезло.  
  
Странно, но Энакин на бывшего учителя не злился, более того — теперь он, кажется, даже рассматривал его как вероятного союзника. Правда, пока непонятно, в чём.  
  
В тот раз, когда Энакин едва не убил её, приняв за наваждение, Падме увидела, как всё было на самом деле. Муж, не получив поддержки от Ордена, решил в одиночку спасать Содружество — как мог.   
  
«Я поил их своей кровью, — рассказывал он, — Каждого. Едва не помер, думал — всё, отползал своё, рыцарь Скайуокер. Когда бы не это, Оби-Ван бы нипочём меня не одолел… К счастью, у Зубов Дракона с наваждениями свои счёты».   
  
Падме помнила, что в Мандалорском герцогстве Зубами Дракона называли воинов Содружества, вернее — народ, из которого те происходили. По легенде, в стародавние времена один из герцогов убил опустошавшего его вотчину огненного змея, вырвал ему зубы и, выполняя древнее пророчество, словно семенами, засеял ими поле. Земля дала всходы — сотню вооружённых воинов в доспехах. От них якобы и вёл начало народ спартов — Посеянных, Зубов Дракона.   
  
Правда, кое-кто говорил, что легендарный герцог и сам вскоре превратился в огненного змея — мол, в природе всё взаимосвязано, всему своё место — даже драконам. Впрочем, кому охота разбираться в этих замшелых мандалорских сказках…  
  
«Замысел мы разрабатывали вместе. Потом, когда Палпатин дал наваждению ход, пришлось позаботиться о мастерах. Хорошо, что никто не полез геройствовать. Коррибанская летаргия — штука надёжная, да и младшие подмастерья помогли».  
  
Конечно, помогли — на Энакина, героя войны, в то время хотел быть похожим каждый послушник от шести и до шестнадцати. Поэтому, когда тот собрал их и попросил их об услуге, падаваны и падаванки были только рады. Пусть пришлось тайно вынести из города бесчувственные тела собственных учителей, погрузить их на корабль и уплыть за тридевять земель — туда, где в предвечный Океан падают звёзды, где люди, говорят, ходят вверх ногами и не знают, что такое Сила.   
  
«После мне пришлось провести в Храме ритуал — чтобы Палпатин поверил, что я действительно убил всех. А потом… ты видела», — Падме действительно видела это в их совместном с Энакином трансе: ожоги, сходящую лохмотьями кожу, угольную чешую со стальным гребнем… Отчаянье, боль, ожесточение.   
  
«Я думал, что потерял тебя», — сказал Энакин, когда они наконец смогли оторваться друг от друга — когда Падме перестала лихорадочно целовать его покрытое шрамами и мелкими чешуйками лицо, а он сам — обнимать её до треска в костях и алых царапин на коже.   
  
«Мальчика я назвала Люком, девочку — Леей», — сказала Падме, когда наконец перестала плакать не то от счастья, не то от сброшенного напряжения. Энакин понял и улыбнулся: они не обсуждали, как назовут детей, некогда было — пришлось решать на месте. В итоге получилось не так уж плохо — «Свет» и «Дар небесный», если перевести со старонабуанского.   
  
— Палпатин не знает, — Энакин отвлёк Падме от воспоминаний, разом вернул её в настоящее. — На этом мы его и поймаем.   
  


***

  
И всё завертелось, закружилось, как картинки в волшебном фонаре… Падме ощущала себя палым листом, что подхватил ветер: быстрее, выше, под облака и тут же вниз — на мостовую под ноги прохожим.   
  
Дни и ночи слились воедино, разбавленные редкими встречами. Военные советы, планы, карты, замыслы и тут же — нежданная радость, прибытие Асоки с отрядом. И Падме, как есть, в кортозисных латах, с мечом на боку, берёт на руки детей, а после, не стесняясь слёз, обнимает и её. И так хочется обо всём поговорить, но сейчас не время, приходится запереть радость на замок, закупорить её, будто духи во флакон, сберечь, чтобы потом вновь выпустить на волю. И уповать на Силу, что будущее, на которое они все надеются, всё же наступит.  
  
В один из таких дней, кажется, вскоре после прибытия Асоки, явился и Оби-Ван. Они с Энакином просто молча смотрели друг на друга — учитель и бывший ученик. Джедай и ситх. «Нет судьбы», — невесело усмехнувшись, сказал Оби-Ван. «Кроме той, что мы сами себе выбираем», — ответил Энакин, будто продолжая спор, начатый давным-давно. Потом они просто кивнули друг другу — словно пришли к молчаливому соглашению.   
  


***

  
В следующий раз мастера Кеноби Падме увидела когда всё уже закончилось: штурм дворца, пленение глав Торговой гильдии, поединок с Палпатином. Объединившись, Энакин и Оби-Ван смогли одолеть его — хоть и не бескровно.   
  
Падме, поручив детей заботам верной Дорме, помогала целителям. Во временном лазарете она и наткнулась на Оби-Вана: тому, в отличие от Энакина, которого защищали пластины, серьёзно досталось, даже несмотря на латы из мандалорского железа. Он лежал в джедайском чане, сквозь зеленоватый целебный студень виднелись уродливые раны на медно-рыжей чешуе. Кажется, он спал.   
  
Падме на миг отвернулась, а когда снова посмотрела на чан, увидела, что около него стоит высокий воин в мандалорском доспехе. Воин отстегнул тяжёлый плащ, а потом снял шлем, встряхнул короткими, до плеч, светлыми волосами и оказался женщиной. Более того — покойницей. Падме даже подумала, что от недосыпа у неё начались видения: потрясла головой, зажмурилась, но призрак, если это действительно был он, никуда не делся. Женщина опустилась у чана на колени, убрала со лба Оби-Вана влажные волосы, погладила его по голове. Тот заворочался, выплывая из лечебного дурмана, студень пошёл волнами, неохотно выпустил мокрую руку. Оби-Ван потянулся к гостье, она стиснула его ладонь, сжала губы, будто пытаясь не заплакать.   
  
— Сатин… — раздалось тихое — тише шёпота, тише вздоха. Падме не могла уйти, не потревожив этих двоих, и потому вынуждена была подслушивать их разговор. Сатин Крайз, герцогиня Мандалора, ныне покойная и волшебным образом ожившая, наклонилась ниже, легко поцеловала Оби-Вана в губы и зажмурилась, прижалась лбом к его лбу.   
  
— Только посмей сдохнуть, мастер Кеноби! Только посмей! Клянусь, я тебя из-под земли достану... — услышала Падме. Оби-Ван, успокаивая, провёл дрожащей рукой по светлым волосам.  
  
— Ну что ты, Сатин, — с улыбкой прошептал он. — Я же живой…  
  
Сатин подняла голову, ещё раз быстро поцеловала его в губы, аккуратно сняла руку Оби-Вана со своих волос, напоследок нежно погладив ладонь, и опустила её в чан.   
  
— Как поправишься, нам нужно будет серьёзно поговорить, мастер, — официальным тоном сказала она, поднялась, заметила Падме и пошла к ней — надо думать, здороваться. Призрак ты или нет, а вежливость никто не отменял.  
  
Оби-Ван лежал по шею в студне и блаженно улыбался. Кажется, перспектива серьёзной беседы с герцогиней Сатин его нисколько не пугала.  
  


***

  
День коронации Падме помнила смутно. Всё было до жути торжественно, церемония казалась бесконечной, а платье — тяжелее кортозисной брони. И куда более неудобное. Пришлось терпеть. Слава Силе, после присяги — произнести свою, принять чужую — Бейл Органа с Мон Мотмой, будто символизируя павшее Содружество, надели ей на голову венец — простой металлический обруч, выкованный из меча предателя-Палпатина. На этом Падме настояла сама — кажется, это было единственное, что ей удалось отвоевать.  
  
Когда Энакин сказал, что ей придётся стать императрицей, она думала, что ослышалась. Они тогда поспорили, едва не подрались — орали друг на друга, как туки по весне. После Энакин пожал плечами и позвал подкрепление в виде Оби-Вана (тот по такому случаю даже из лазарета выполз), Бейла и Мон. И Падме, по десятому разу повторяя собственные аргументы — что императрицей она не будет, потому что это противоречит всем её убеждениям, всем принципам, на которых строилось Содружество, пусть даже павшее, — поняла: всё, обложили. Загнали, как гуаламу, сейчас пригнут рогами к земле и будут добивать. Радетели за народное благо, орбалиска им в печёнку.  
  
«Людям не нужно Содружество, — тихо, но твёрдо, как гвоздь забил, произнёс Бейл, — Им нужна Империя. И окончание войны. Поверь, трон пустовать не будет. Не сядешь ты — сядет кто-нибудь другой. И нам повезёт, если это будет толковый человек, а не прикормленная Торговой гильдией кукла». Крыть оказалось нечем и Падме согласилась — только до конца войны, а там посмотрим.   
  


***

  
Вечером, после коронации, когда за окнами ликовал Корусант, а ночное небо расцветало огнями, она сидела в спальне их дома на набережной и никак не могла понять, происходит всё на самом деле или только снится. Внизу занимались своими делами слуги и големы, далеко-далеко, сквозь крики, песни и визг шутих шумело море.   
  
— Ваше величество, — в спальню вполз Энакин, ухмыльнулся, изобразил шутливый поклон. Падме ответила ему страдальческой гримасой, поднялась с постели и начала снимать платье.  
  
— Ещё раз скажешь — я тебя стукну, муж мой, — пригрозила она, роняя расшитый канителью и камнями наряд в кресло. От души потянулась, сняла чулки и швырнула их в сторону. Покосилась на Энакина: тот молча наблюдал, лишь улыбался. Щурился себе, как сытая тука.   
  
Падме, аккуратно переступая через свитый кольцами хвост, подошла ближе, присела, провела ладонью по металлическому гребню, потом — по угольной, словно бархатной, чешуе. Холод металла и живое тепло волновали, заставляли дышать чаще.   
  
— Вашему величеству достаточно только приказать, — Энакин улыбнулся шире, и Падме до одури захотелось заставить его замолчать и приставить к делу — например, снять с неё рубашку. Она встала на цыпочки, обхватила его за шею и поцеловала в губы. Энакин тут же обнял её, притянул к себе, обвил хвостом. Падме прижалась теснее, заскользила пальцами по чешуе, по пластинам брони на плечах, на шее, на груди.  
  
— Тише, поранишься, — Энакин чуть отстранил её от себя, взял её руки в свои, будто хотел согреть. Поцеловал, а после через голову стянул рубашку. Ну наконец-то, подумалось Падме, а потом она всем телом ощутила лёгкий, с каждой секундой нарастающий трепет — будто входила в морскую воду. Вот волны коснулись лодыжек, колен, бёдер, погладили нервно вздрогнувшие чресла, омыли живот, грудь — а потом её накрыло с головой. Падме выгнулась, а Энакин обнял её, нежно обвил хвостом, и кожу то холодил металл, то обжигала угольная чешуя.   
  


***

  
Сны не исчезли, но стали реже, туманнее — время, будто волны, размыло видения неслучившегося будущего. Падме больше не кричала по ночам. Звезда Полынь упала за горизонт да так больше и не взошла, а дети… Падме радовалась, когда дети росли, меняли кожу. Когда Люк по примеру отца взялся за меч, а Лея, выбрав иную судьбу, возродила Содружество, став послом Набу. И всё повторялось — и всё было иначе. Светлее и радостнее. Правильней. И впереди была жизнь — извилистая, длинная и яркая, будто хвост нага.


End file.
